custombarneyfandomcom-20200215-history
Talk:Muffy's Sneezy Accident (Thevideotour1's version)/@comment-173.214.221.158-20130521120646
The Best of Barney (1996, SuperMalechi's version) Barney Theme Song Look Through the Window Being Together The Friendship Song Gonna Have a Party He Waded in the Water (taken from: Barney's 1-2-3-4 Seasons) Swimming, Swimming (taken from: A Day at the Beach) If I Lived Under the Sea (taken from: Barney's Beach Party (1996)) We are Barney & The Backyard Gang William Tell Overture (taken from: Barney's Movement Fun!) The Exercise Song (taken from: The Exercise Circus!) The Baby Bop Hop (taken from: Twice is Nice) Happy Dancin' (taken from: I Can Do That!) I Hear Music Everywhere (taken from: Barney's Musical Fair Adventure!) You Can Make Music with Anything (taken from: Barney's Let's Find the Sounds) Good Manners (taken from: Rock with Barney) Piano Sing Along Medley (Pop Goes the Weasel / Mary Had a Little Lamb / Frere Jacques / Twinkle Twinkle Little Star) (taken from: Practice Makes Music) Hickory Dickory Dock (taken from: Barney's Rhyme Time Rhythm (1996) Sing Together Perfectly (taken from: Little Red Rockin' Hood (1997)) A Rock-N-Roll Star (taken from: Barney Rocks! Live) Riding in a Race Car (taken from: Barney's All Kinds of Cars The Wheels on the Bus (taken from: Barney's Imaginary Vacation!) Hurry, Hurry Drive the Firetruck (taken from: Going Places!) It's Halloween Night Tonight (taken from: Barney's A Very Happy Halloween! The Elephant Song (taken from: Let's Go Places with Barney!) Rock Like a Monkey (taken from: Let's Go to the Zoo) (1997)) Mary Had a Little Lamb (taken from: Barney's Musical Fair Adventure!) The Not-So-Magical Magician (taken from: Barney's Land of Make-Believe Storybook Adventure! - The Movie) This Old Man (taken from: Having Tens of Fun!) It's C-C-C, Cold BRRRRR!/Mister Sun (taken from: Barney's When It's Hot, When It's Cold!) Winter's Wonderful (taken from: Barney's Winter Wonderland Fun!) Skating, Skating (taken from: Barney's Merry Christmas Celebration!) Sledding, Sledding (taken from: Barney's 1-2-3-4 Seasons) Frosty the Snowman (taken from: Barney's Happy Christmas) Love is the Key (taken from: Celebrating Around the World (1997)) Someone to Love You Forever (Scenes taken from: Everyone is Special I Will Always Remember You (Scenes taken from: Friends are Forever (Scenes taken from: A Friend Like You Ta-Ra-Ra-Boom-De-A I Love You Barney Live! In New York City (1996, SuperMalechi's version) Barney Theme Song (short version) The More We Get Together If You're Happy and You Know It Mr. Knickerbocker Ring Around the Rosie My Yellow Blankey The Barney Bag The Winkster She'll Be Coming Around the Mountain BJ's Song Games Take Me Out to the Ballgame Rain Medley: Rain, Rain Go Away and It's Raining, It's Pouring If All the Raindrops The Raindrop Song The Rainbow Song Mister Sun And The Green Grass Grows All Around Marching Band Band Instrumental I Am a Fine Musician When the Circus Comes to Town Boom, Boom Ain't Great to Be Crazy The Wheels on the Bus Three Monkeys Rap The Peanuts Song (tune to: Snackin' on Healthy Food) Do Your Ears Hang Low? The Elephant Song The Man on the Flying Trapeeze The Airplane Song Me and My Teddy Five Little Ducks Went Out One Day My Aunt Came Back The Clapping Song London Bridge Star Medley: Twinkle Twinkle Little Star and Starlight, Starbright Please and Thank You Someone to Love You Forever The Friendship Song It's Nice Just to Be Me Everyone is Special